Negación
by Nana Walker
Summary: En parte, Beatrice solo existía gracias a Battler.


**Título**: Negación

**Extensión**: Al principio, 662 palabras. Luego de la edición, 646 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de 07th expansion/Ryukishi07, por lo tanto, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: En parte, Beatrice solo existía gracias a Battler.

* * *

><p><strong>Negación<strong>

Nadie, dentro ni fuera de la familia Ushiromiya, había querido decirlo, pero todos tenían por sabido que la cordura de Kinzo hace ya mucho tiempo había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por unos niveles de delirio impresionantes. Como si la locura fuera contagiosa, sus hijos se preguntaban si la enfermedad del padre podría afectarles a través de la herencia genética. Rogaban que no fuera así. Les daba vergüenza contemplar como el— una vez— imponente y sabio líder de la familia Ushiromiya se había convertido en un viejo decrépito, enclaustrado por voluntad propia en su estudio, alucinando con magia negra y con la bruja del bosque, Beatrice, mientras preparaba esos menjunjes de dudosa procedencia en ollas de metal.

Ningún miembro de la familia deseaba terminar como él.

Nadie quería, en sus días de vejez, ser una burla humana, el hazmerreir de la estupidez y credulidad: en María podían tolerarlo pero, si se trataba de un adulto el que padecía el mal de las brujas, las cosas cambiaban abruptamente: era insoportable que un miembro de la gloriosa familia Ushiromiya fuese atacado por la demencia. Incluso Battler, quien había renunciado al peso del apellido en sus días de pubertad, rechazaba todo lo concerniente a la magia. No lo hacía por los Ushiromiya, sino que por él mismo, pues no estaba dentro de sus planes ser una copia barata de su abuelo.

Eso, definitivamente, no estaría nada de bien.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a sucederse los asesinatos, Battler comenzó a dar vuelta—una y otra vez— el tablero de ajedrez. Lo hacía casi con desesperación, porque su subconsciente no podía aceptar ni la presencia de una decimonovena persona ni, mucho menos, que uno de ellos fuera el asesino serial. Eso era imposible. Intentaba cranearse para encontrar una respuesta racional a todos los asesinatos y su mente, como si quisiera jugarle una mala pasada, fue incrustando dentro de sus teorías a Beatrice, la bruja del bosque. No. A Beatrice, la bruja de Rokkenjima. A esa bruja que Kinzo tanto adoraba y convocaba.

Por su parte, la mujer del retrato, poco a poco y de manera más consciente, fue tomando tintes mágicos y acompañándose de mariposas doradas, hechizos, sirvientes y demonios, sólo para renegar de las dos teorías que, realmente, podían ser verídicas y que el pelirrojo, por varias razones, no podía aceptar del todo. Aún así, Battler trataba de negarla: si llegase a creer en ella, lo más probable es que terminaría encerrado, en un cuarto, estudiando una manera mágica de traer a la vida a alguien que no existía.

Tanto porfió en su mente, resisitiendose a elaborar una teoria en la que sus parientes fuesen los culpables, que la bruja de Rokkenjima apareció frente a sus ojos, burlándose de él. Battler tragó saliva, para intentar calmarse. Beatrice no existe. Es una ilusión. Si, sólo es un estúpido espejismo creado por su abuelo y respaldado por sus sirvientes y habitantes de Rokkenjima, por lástima.

Como si se hubiese topado con una pared aparecida de la nada, se quedó inmóvil al percatarse que su razón había permanecido en silencio.

Si eso era sólo una fantasía, ¿por qué podía verla? ¿Acaso… se había vuelto loco?

No. No podía haber perdido su juicio.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para negar, expedito, su delirio, fue plantearle un desafío a la bruja. Él denegaría su existencia a toda costa, no sólo con el fin de descubrir al culpable sino que, además, para probarse a sí mismo que no estaba loco: lo que menos ansiaba en ese momento era terminar como su abuelo.

Cuando esta resolución fue tomada, su razón, en la forma de una sombra humana y asesina, comenzó a combatir y tratar de desgarrar a su locura, la que vestía un elegante vestido victoriano y, frecuentemente, se mofaba de él, mostrándole como algo totalmente inverosímil era capaz de destruir aquella realidad que ya casi había olvidado.

Fin drabble: Negación

* * *

><p>NA: En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


End file.
